In the sun and in the dark our true desires show
by The-Year-of-the-Dragon
Summary: 50 sentences for 50 themes of VaanPenelo and a little PeneloLarsa mixed in it was on the VaanXPenelo Livejournal


Hello all I got inspired by Ashe/Basch and Ashe/Vossler 1 sentences for 50 themes. I wanted to write a sunny side of life with Penelo/Vaan but I wanted to mix in a little bit of Larsa angst (because I love that would be emperor)

**Rain:** The rare rain flooding Dalmasca's streets washing clean all of their problems, for one day at least.

**Hurt**: As the rain fell on her, she turned and smiled the sweetest smile that made his heart swell, but the bottom of his stomach fell when Larsa realized; she was smiling at the man behind him.

**Back**: Vaan's breath hitched when he saw a tanned slender back leaving the room, he never knew his heart could stop like that before.

**Partner**: "Wanna to be my partner?" Vaan asked not knowing how many different ways he meant it.

**Pain**: A gloved hand quivered as he finished the last of the ten pages, but his heart quivered worse because he knew the pages would never be sent.

**Lost**: "Damn it, where are we?" Vaan asked "Lord, if I know." Penelo returned as she turned the map over again in her hands.

**Broken**: Larsa's heart broke when he saw them kiss for the first time because he knew then that she had no room for him.

**Uncertainty**: Vaan beamed at his handy work, sure it was only a small bed, but his smile faded when it dawned on him, 'Where was Penelo going to sleep?'

**Mothering**: The judges let Larsa get hurt, because they were not going to mother him; he would have to find a new empress eventually.

**Trust**: She interlaced her fingers with Vaan's as she climbed into his lap, and he could help but let her lead him on this one.

**Peace**: Lord Larsa, to the pain of his judges, dragged his desk by the window so he could hear the daily rain fall.

**Cold**: Air blew past Vaan's ear causing him to shiver even though their ship's AC broken and it was a 100 degrees inside the cabin.

**Alone**: The aged emperor lay alone in bed; his fingers gripped the sheet as he gasped his last breath and he wished someone was holding his hand.

**Anticipation**: Vaan plunged his sword the Kotetsu into the monster before it could even kick Penelo once.

**Jealous**: "Penelo, do you HAVE to dance tonight?" he whined as she changed, "Because only those Archaicidian creeps watch…."

**Bored**: Ashe's wedding reception seemed to go on forever, until Vaan suggested that they throw the rare ice cubes down Judge Maigiste Garbarnth's armor, and then the (k)night flew by.

**Question**: He took her small hand in his "May I have this last dance?", and she smiled kindly.

**Sweet**: The taste of honey filled her mouth, only Vaan would think of getting a spoon full of honey to ease her sweet tooth.

**Angry**: Larsa wanted to throw the damned jar against the wall since it was his spoon, his honey, and his table that they eat at, but only Vaan got that smile for his "brilliant idea".

**Sand**: As the rest of party tried to avoid the sand, only the orphans did not seem to mind the sand that managed to get through their clothes as they chased each other around the desert.

**Not:** "I am a child no longer." he mumbled as Vaan led Penelo off to her room holding on to each other, quietly discussing their plans.

**Amazement:** "YOU ARE WHAT?" Vaan gawked as Penelo giggled at him.

**Cruel:** Larsa pet the cheek of the blond baby in Penelo's arms, and he wished it was someone's, anyone's else's.

**Heavy:** Vaan staggered under Penelo as she jumped on to his back, god sometimes he thought she wanted to kill him.

**Right:** Penelo squeaked and gripped Vaan's hand as there ship dropped another 30 feet; she told him earlier that they needed to fill up.

**Distraction**: Penelo tried to finish her letters, but Vaan's pout was too great, she sighed and submitted and they went to _Vaan's _bed.

**Laughter:** Sometimes her laughter rung in his ears, lightening his mood, but today that giggle irritated Vaan because falling on his ass hurt bad enough.

**First:** Penelo's lips were soft and warm and Larsa could have died, because his first stolen kiss already brought him to heaven.

**Moment**: As Penelo's lips touched Vaan's, she realized the prefect moment is not something you make, it just happens.

**Turbulence**: As their ship cruised that night, the weather was not the reason the ship shook and rocked.

**Surprise**: Larsa had definitely grown in a man, but Penelo's eyes widen when Vaan whispered in her ear "Rabenstain men do it better."

**Children**: "So you want to be a sky pirate too?" Penelo said stifling a laugh at her son's demands and dreams.

**Wanted:** It took a few years for Larsa to realize that being Emperor did not mean anyone was required to want or love him.

**Settled:** She never knew how, even though they traveled the world, they still settled into a family.

**Hips**: She stared off into space as she stood on top of the table swinging her hips; she wished she wasn't dancing for the strangers at her feet but for a familiar face.

**Name:** As he grew old, some days he wished to be called Lamont, because that was the only part of him that was free enough chase after her.

**Confusion:** A look of bewilderment passed over her face when Larsa first said her name, because she didn't remember wanting to or even telling him her name.

**Blonde:** The crash landing had Penelo shaking her head; sometimes Vaan's hair color fit him too well.

**Interfere:** Vaan groaned and pulled the letters from Penelo, "Jeez, are you mail man? Let Ashe and Basch write each other, they don't need you being middle man in their flirting".

**Intention:** Penelo let Vaan lead the party, and she could not help but glance at his ass for a second.

**Pride**: As they drove the ship for the first time together she stole a look at Vaan, he became a man both Reks and her could be proud of.

**Exposed:** Larsa thought it was indecent how much skin those two displayed, and it made him wonder if there was storage of cloth in Rabennaster.

**Fear**: Vaan sat by her side of his bed waiting for her fever to break, he didn't know what he would do if she didn't wake up.

**Touch:** His daydreams of her always seemed to involve her taking off his gloves first and this thought confused him.

**Fairness:** The inn only had one room with two beds, but Vaan didn't mind the floor as long as Penelo was sleeping with him on it.

**Hope:** The moon light bathed the emperor as his pace quickened; he raced to the royal dock praying it was her ship that just landed but knew it was probably someone else's.

**Pout:** Only Penelo noticed how Vaan's lip would pout when he_ had_ to run an errand.

**Protection**: "Who knew tanned hides made a good cover?" Vaan said as he and Penelo waited out another sandstorm.

**Love**: Vaan pulled Penelo into his lap and held her tight, sometimes having her around was better than being a sky pirate, almost.

**Healing**: Larsa sipped on a high potion to forget her and everything and to feel good even if it only lasted for a minute.


End file.
